1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair tapering razor for hair tapering that can create two or more different types of hairstyles as desired from one type of hair tapering, and which can be used in a hair salon, in a barbershop, or at home. The present invention also relates to a method of performing such hair tapering.
2. Discussion of the Background
A hair cut razor is one of the indispensable tools used in beauty and barber technology in order to cut hair to a desired length or to adjust hair volume, or to perform both simultaneously to the strands of hair for various hairstyles.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show conventional razors for such hair cutting now in general use. The razor as shown in FIG. 1 is composed of a cutting blade portion including a disposable keen-edged blade and a handle that can be folded on a pivot so as to insert the edged blade into the handle, which serves as a holder for the edged blade as well. The razor as shown in FIG. 2 is of a stick type, which is composed of a cutting blade portion, including a disposable edged blade, and a handle extending straight from one end of the cutting blade portion.
Various hair cut techniques using any of the above-mentioned conventional razors are presently known and used in practice, such as tapering cut, thinning cut, and pointing cut. As long as the above-mentioned razors are used, however, special training and skill is necessary for performing such hair cut techniques. This is partly because, when any of the razors as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 is used, the razor has to be held in a rather peculiar rigid posture, which strains the hand, the wrist and the arm of the operator, as shown in FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B. Even a skilled professional, when such a posture is used repeatedly and/or continuously for a long period of time, can suffer from inflammation of the tendon sheath, which is known as the occupational disease of professional hairdressers. This is a significant shortcoming of the conventional hair razors now in general use.
The above-mentioned conventional hair taper cutting technique is used for to the completion of only one hairstyle, and therefore it is very partial and restrictive in terms of the range of the application of the technique. Furthermore, by the conventional taper cut technique, it is almost impossible to repeat the same taper cut, and therefore the reproducibility of one hair taper cut is extremely low.
Thus, there has not been known a technique of hair taper cuffing that can create two or more different types of hairstyles from only one type of hair tapering, with excellent reproducibility of the taper cut. Further, a razor for such a taper cut has not been known, either.